What He Knew
by FleurRebelle
Summary: In those moments, he knows. Knows that her heart belongs to him. That his name is carved on the door.


**What He Knew**

She picked me.

 _She_ picked _me_.

These were the words that played in an almost constant loop in Doug Dwarfsky's head whenever he was alone with her. Even after a year, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. That someone so beautiful, someone with such a kind soul and creative spirit would choose to be with someone like him.

He knows what they say. What they whisper in the halls. He sees how heads turn when they're walking through the market on Sunday and stealing kisses under the stars at the Enchanted Lake. How they try to flirt and steal her away.

They say she can do better. They say he's not good enough, not _good looking_ enough, not rich enough. But, none of that matters when she intertwines her fingers tightly with his own and gives him that bright and beautiful, fiery smile. Not the one she uses to flirt or charm or even manipulate, but the one that she gives when she's passed a test or sewn a new outfit. The one she gives when she's crying over another horrible video chat with her mother and he manages to make her laugh.

In those moments, he _knows_. Knows that her heart belongs to him. That his name is carved on the door.

They were never supposed to be, him and her. The daughter of a villain and the son of a hero.

But they were...and it scared him. Scared him because he'd never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted her. Especially when she was pliant and underneath him like this, biting her lip and looking up with more love and devotion than he deserves. He can't help but to lean in and kiss her even though he knows that he'll lose his breath once he does.

She's worth never breathing again.

She accepts his kisses eagerly and he catches her by surprise, biting her bottom lip and burying his fingers in her mane of midnight blue hair. There's something indescribable about it. Kissing someone you really love. It sends a shock of warmth all the way through to your toes and back to your core.

He feels tingly all over; the feeling only intensifying when his hand slides under her shirt, making contact with her smooth, olive skin. She arches up closer to him and his fingers reach around her back to quickly unclasp her bra. Evie smiles at him from underneath dark eyelashes and lifts her arms up; a clear invitation to undress her.

He doesn't hesitate and pulls her dress and the fallen bra over her head; tossing them to the floor. He also takes the opportunity to rid himself of his own sweater vest and shirt.

He latches onto her neck, mouth ghosting over her most sensitive areas while he runs a thumb across her left nipple.

She lets out a guttural moan and it's like music to his ears. He feels himself grow hard enough to hammer nails and his erection presses uncomfortably against his khakis. He hates to have to move away from the warmth of her body, but even the soft cotton of his underwear feels like too much of a barrier at this point.

When he's done undressing, he climbs back on the bed and gently nudges her thighs apart, wedging himself in between them. It feels like coming home. He cups her cheek and kisses her again, their tongues sliding over one another. When they pull back, he braces himself on one elbow and reaches down between them to position himself.

Then, he's burning through her in the best way.

"Doug...", she moans, fingertips pressing into his shoulder blades as he begins to slowly rock back and forth, each stroke going deeper than the last until there's nothing of him left. Their foreheads press together and her legs come up to wrap around his waist.

Everything in him feels like it's on fire. She's holding onto him for dear life and he feels the sting of her nails digging scratches down his back as he picks up the pace. He doesn't know if it's possible, but he feels like he has to prove to her just how much he loves her with every movement. With every kiss he presses to her neck and shoulders. He has to make her understand. She feels so tight and wet around him. She feels so...right.

It's too much and yet not enough at the same time. Their moans are creating the perfect harmony to the song of their love. Doug feels like he's breaking. Like every thread holding him to reality is being cut. He won't be able to hold on much longer.

"Evie-", he pants. "I-I can't.", he stutters, the words too difficult to get out. After a couple more thrusts, he feels her tighten around him and cry out. His own release is ripped from him and he pulsates, body jerking slightly with the aftershocks of pleasure.

He glances down at Evie and she laughs, breathlessly. It's contagious and he can't help but laugh along with her. She looks so beautiful and she's set his boring world of grey aflame with color. There's no turning back now. "I love you Princess.", he tells her.

She intertwines their fingers together like always and gives him a smile. That bright, beautiful, fiery smile.

In this moment, he _knows_.

But she still says it anyway. "I love you too."


End file.
